All will Perish in Snow and Ice
by disneysnowprincess
Summary: An alternate version of Frozen, how Elsa, now dark and menacing attempts as much as she can to avoid the fate of the prophecy that's been forseen for hundreds of years. Will Hans be able to push his powers and fate aside to help her? Or will they all perish in snow and ice?


Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_WAHOO! New fanfic! I really hope you guys like it!

This will be a bit of a Helsa Monster fic, and what I thought Frozen was going to be like! So you will see bits and pieces from deleted songs and scenes throughout this fic!

The rating will be minimal, unless of course it gets a little too dark for the kiddies!

_**CHARACTER NOTE: **_I took Elsa's father's name Agdar from the Disney Wiki page, and Ayden from a Nordic name site that means fire. And Urd, Verdandi and Skuld are based off of the mythical creatures of the same name!_**  
**_

* * *

The sleet and rain was pouring down on the soldiers armour, leaking into every small crack and crevice in their chainmail protection. Agdar and Ayden, nearly blinded by hailing precipitation, slashed through the battling foes, the vast trees faintly muffled the war cries and sharp sound of metal when they rode into the starlit forest. The two princes removed their helmets from their clammy faces and rode their horses down the unmarked trail, attempting to find their way back to the camp. As the time passed the princes became hesitant, the rain falling into their eyes and soaking them to the bone.

"Don't you know where the camp is?"

"Well don't _you_?"

"I would think the more mature of us would know, Ayden"

Agdar smirked to himself and stopped, pulling the reins of his horse abruptly. It sighed impatiently as the prince looked up at a towering tree. The leaves seemed to have a sparkle within them that twinkled even brighter than the North Star, a cool fog seeped from the outskirts of the forest clearing around them, impairing their sight twice as much as the rain was before,

"What in Oden are you looking a-" Ayden stopped.

What, or who seemed to be emerging from the other side of the tree were cloaked figures, fabric loose and trailing down their fingertips, and the train flowed out past them. Agdar froze, as the mysterious and terrifying beings seemed to be floating towards them.

"_Ah, yes"_

"_Visitors…"_

"_I sense royalty… princes…" _

The three figures looked up at them, and they caught their breath. Their first thought was witches, young women who would trick them, curse the two into something that would be out of their control.

"_Welcome to our tree," _said the centre one, _"We do hope you'll stay…"_

"_Forever," _snickered the right one, the left girl smacked her arm, shushing her.

"_We are the goddesses of what once was, what is coming into being and what shall be." _The centre one pointed to the left girl, whose bright icy blue eyes were shining with youth, although her hair was as silver of one that was centuries old. "_Urd," _she then pointed to herself, Dark hair as dark of eyes, her voice was like an echoing whisper that you'd hear in the wind, _"Verdandi,"_ Verdandi finally pointed to the girl on the right, crimson hair that tumbled almost as far as her sleeves did, her green eyes seemed to have a bit of a firelight in them, _"and Skuld."_

"I am Prince Ayden of the Southern Isles, and this is my old friend Prince Agdar of Arendelle."

The goddesses squealed in delight, "_Oh we just knew you were princes!"_ Skuld's voice was high pitch, her toothy smile shined, _"Now you must stay! Please oh, please!"_ She grabbed Agdar's hand and bounced up around him and his horse.

"_Hush yourself Skuld!" _Urd pressed through her teeth, "_As one who has vision into the past, I can tell that these two are eager to go home, aren't you, your _majesties_…" _she circled around the two, neither of them dare to set a foot on the ground. The goddess of the past focused on Ayden, "_I see you have a wife, lovely… and children? My… already 13! What an unfortunate number," _the three smirked at each other.

Urd passed over to Agdar, _"Now you… you've just been married, congratulations, but… hmm…" _She paused, looking up at him, _"alas it seems as though your father, has died… my condolences." _Agdar froze in shock. He had seen his father not two weeks prior, he was surprised that Ayden's father had surpassed his own, as like their fathers were with each other, the two were separated by a good 16 years.

"_Ooh! My turn!" _Skuld brushed beside her sister and looked up at Agdar a storyteller-like voice sweeping over her bubby one_, "Although your father has passed, a new life has formed, indeed, your new bride is bearing a child, the future queen of your land. But be warned, your daughter will bear the gift and curse of ice and snow. From this will bring great beauty and great difficulty, you will help her through preventing the prophecy of eternal snow your land, but with no success. Indeed your child will be nothing but… _a monster."

Fury and grief, excitement and disorder swept through Agdar's mind… how on earth would he raise a child with that sort of power? His head fell into his hands as Ayden leaned over and patted his companion's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's something we can do, we always find the answers to our problems together,"

_"Ah! I wouldn't be so sure!" _Skuld squeaked and bounced over to Ayden before returning with her prophecy tone_, "Although the ties between Arendelle and the Southern Isles have been strong for generations, the bonds shall soon be broken, for as your young infant Hans sleeps, the curse is already sweeping over him. At first, your princess bride will think it is a mere warm temperature, until it grows and grows, and things begin to be burnt."_

"My youngest son? How could you!" his voice filled with rage and fury, the fiery redhead simply put her hand up to stop him.

_ "I did nothing, I am merely the messenger of the prophecies from thousands of years ago… thirteen is the unlucky number after all, and a much unneeded spare for the throne." _The three goddesses nod.

The two princes look at each other, skin as pale as the moonlight, wishing that this were all a dream, to wake up from this seemingly realistic nightmare. "A daughter born of ice and winter, and a son cursed with fire and summer…" Agdar whispered. Verdandi smiled and stepped forward,

_ "I, of course, cannot assist you so much as to tell you what I could help guide you on," _she smiled peacefully_ "The trolls of your lands are most knowledgeable on powers of the elements. Conceal the children's powers, but make sure they know how to control it; don't let anyone outside your family know. The two children have been destined to be enemies for as long as the sun and moon have been aligned with the earth. Eventually, they will have to meet, because one was born to destroy the other."_ Verdandi closed her eyes as she finished and stepped away.

"But what about our other children! Our people! The bonds that have tied us together will be, gone? My brother," Ayden rested a steady hand on his friend's shoulder, "If we must live through this curse, we shall fight through it together,"

Agdar nodded slightly, but was swept into his train of thought, "The prophecy in my kingdom… I already know how the eternal winter is stopped," He looked up at Ayden, his eyes frozen in fear.

_"All will perish in snow and ice, unless they are freed with a sword sacrifice!" _The three goddesses chanted in unison to the two, the tips of their lips curved into wicked smiles, eyes concealed by their draping black hoods.

The two fused with rage, filling the gaps themselves. Ayden charged his horse at the three; the trailing cloaks disappeared with not a trace but the thick cloud of smoke around them. A sharp pain shot through the centre of their palms, their frantic eyes staring at the monstrosity that was being carved into their flesh by an invisible dagger. Ayden cried from the flame being seared into his right palm. Agdar felt the cool, burning sensation as clean cut gashes of an intricate snowflake were frozen into the inside of his left hand.

The pain stopped. The rain stopped. Nightlife calls were quiet to them compared to their breathing, the scars frosting and burning, making sure the mark would forever remain. The faint glow of the camp's light shone in the distance.

"Not a word to anyone,"

"But Ayden, what about our wives?"

"I'm sure they will figure it out for themselves soon enough,"

* * *

_In Arendelle, the soon to be Queen gasps in shock as she sleeps;_

_Frost begins to trail around her swollen abdomen._

_The Princess of the Southern Isles tries to pick up her crying toddler,_

_Only to be burnt by his tiny fingertips on her bare shoulder._

* * *

_**Please leave reviews!**_


End file.
